mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesper Lynd
Vesper Lynd, (also known as Honey Ryder), was a Human intelligence agent and socialite who served the Federal Intelligence Service as well as a double agent for SPECTRE. Biography Early life Vesper Lynd was born on 19 March 1936 in Germany Time in BND Vesper eventually became an agent of the Federal Intelligence Service. She later went on an undercover mission on the island Crab Key as the beautiful shell-diver, Honey Ryder. There, MI-6 agent James Bond met the beautiful Honey Ryder, dressed only in a white bikini, who was collecting shells and singing "Under the Mango Tree". She emerged from the sea and Bond found her to be beautiful right away, scaring her by joining in singing. At first she was suspicious of Bond but soon decided to help him after No's guards destroyed her boat. Honey showed Quarrel and Bond a way to evade the henchmen when caught. After they escaped, she gave Bond a false backstory about how her father died when on Crab Key, after which she was raped by a local landlord. Honey related how she got her revenge by putting a black widow spider in his mosquito net and caused his lingering death. This showed a very deadly side to her, though she maintained a look of innocence and naivety. After nightfall, they were attacked by the legendary "dragon" of Crab Key, which turned out to be an armoured tractor equipped with a flamethrower. In the resulting gun battle, Quarrel was incinerated whilst Bond and Ryder were taken prisoner. They were soon decontaminated, quartered in Dr. No's lair, and given drugged coffee to render them unconscious. They dressed and met Dr. No in his office, where he invited them to lunch. After dinner, Ryder was taken away and Bond was beaten by the guards. Later, after killing Dr. No and sabotaging the island's reactor, Bond rescued Honey from being slowly drowned. As the complex exploded, the pair escaped by boat until they ran out of gas in the middle of the sea, and started kissing. SPECTRE double agent It was later revealed to Bond that she was in fact a German agent after MI-6 and BND began working on a joint operation together. As a result of the two foreign agencies alliance, Lynd was loaned to James Bond, much to his irritation, to assist him in his mission to bankrupt Le Chiffre, the paymaster of a SPECTRE-controlled trade union. She posed as a radio seller working with René Mathis and later as Bond's socialite companion in order to infiltrate the casino at Royale-les-Eaux, in which Le Chiffre frequently gambled. After Bond took all of Le Chiffre's money in a high-stakes game of baccarat, Vesper was kidnapped by Le Chiffre's thugs, who also captured Bond when he tried to rescue her. Both were rescued after Le Chiffre was assassinated by a SPECTRE agent, but only after Bond had been tortured. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances James Bond Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Acting: Multilingualism: Aviation: Vehicular Driver: Medical Science: Military Protocol: Expert Gambler and Card Player: Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:People of the Bundesnachrichtendienst Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Spies